Pinocchio
]] 'The Adventures of Pinocchio' is a classic children's book by Italian author Carlo Collodi. Originally serialized, it was published as a novel in 1883. The story is about a woodcarver named Geppetto and his marionette, Pinocchio, who magically comes to life. Geppetto becomes a father figure to the little wooden boy, but Pinocchio eventually leaves his home. Over the course of his adventures, he is reunited with Geppetto and eventually turned into a real boy by the Blue Fairy who brought him to life in the first place. ''The Adventures of Pinocchio has been adapted many times, but the version that modern audiences are most familar with is Walt Disney's 1940 animated feature film Pinocchio. Both the story and its title character have been adapted and referenced in several Muppet and Creature Shop productions. The Muppets * In The Muppet Show episode 508, a Muppet Pinocchio sings "Puppet Man" with Pops as Geppetto. Pinocchio also appears in the episode's Veterinarian's Hospital sketch. * Two songs from the Disney film were performed on The Muppet Show: :*"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" on episode 301 (reused as the UK Spot on episode 305). :*"When You Wish Upon a Star" on episode 417. * In The Muppets Go Hollywood, Paul Williams recalls the process of writing music for The Muppet Movie with Kenny Ascher. He cites Jiminy Cricket singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" to open Pinocchio, and hoped to create something similar for Kermit. * The Summer 1985 issue of Muppet Magazine features a comic entitled "Punkocchio" starring Gonzo as the main character. * In a Twitter posting on January 26, 2012, as part of the Ask Kermit promotion for the United Kingdom premiere of The Muppets, when asked if his favorite Disney movie was The Princess and the Frog, Kermit replied, "Pinnocchio because I love when Jiminy Cricket sings "When You Wish Upon a Star"."Twitter posting for January 26, 2012 Sesame Street * Kermit interviews a Lavender Anything Muppet version of Pinocchio (performed by Frank Oz) in a Sesame Street News Flash sketch. * Ernie takes the lead role in a version of the story in the 2004 Sesame Street coloring book, , where Big Bird plays the role of Geppetto. * An episode of Sesame Street features Andrea Martin as a fairy, whom Telly believes is going to turn him from a puppet into a real boy. * In the Elmo's World episode "Noses," an Anything Muppet version of Geppetto appears alongside Elmo as Pinocchielmo. * On an episode of Abby's Flying Fairy School, Blögg gets turned into a wooden puppet and must undergo the "Pinocchio Process" to become normal again. Muppet Babies * A photo puppet of Baby Gonzo as Pinocchio (in a costume modeled after the Disney animated version) appears in the Muppet Babies Storybook Calendar 1990. The same photograph appears in the book Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales. * Baby Piggy appears as Pinocchio, Baby Gonzo as the Blue Fairy, and Baby Kermit as Jiminy Cricket in the episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show". Henson * Jim Henson's Creature Shop provided the effects and CG animation for the title character and his cricket companion for the 1996 film adaptation The Adventures of Pinocchio. * In 2008, it was announced that the the Jim Henson Company was producing a stop-motion animation adaptation, with Guillermo del Toro executive producing."[https://variety.com/2008/film/news/guillermo-del-toro-plots-pinocchio-1117995936/ Guillermo del Toro plots Pinocchio]", Dave McNary, Variety. November 14, 2008. Project stills were released in 2011. Years later, in 2018, del Toro's Pinocchio adaptation was confirmed for a 2021 release on Netflix. The Henson Company is still attached to the project, with Lisa Henson as one of several producers."Netflix Sets Guillermo del Toro's 'Pinocchio' and Henry Selick's 'Wendell & Wild' for 2021", Dave Trumbore, Collider. November 6, 2018. Connections *Mel Blanc provided the vocal effects of Gideon the Cat in the 1940 Disney film and voiced Pinocchio in the 1953 radio adaptation. *John Cleese played the Cricket in the English dubbed version of the 2002 adaption. *Glenn Close played the Blue Fairy in the English dubbed version of the 2002 adaption. *Sandy Duncan played Pinocchio in the 1976 TV adaption. *Whoopi Goldberg voiced Cyberina (based on the Blue Fairy) in Pinocchio 3000. *Kevin James played Mangiafuoco in the English dubbed version of the 2002 adaption. *Danny Kaye played Geppetto in the 1976 TV adaptation. *Don Knotts voiced the Cricket in Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987). *Queen Latifah played the Dove in the English dubbed version of the 2002 adaption. *Julia Louis-Dreyfus played the Blue Fairy in Geppetto (2000). *Howie Mandel voiced Spencer the Penguin (based on the cricket) in Pinocchio 3000. *Cheech Marin played the Fox in the English dubbed version of the 2002 adaption. *Regis Philbin played the Ringmaster in the English dubbed version of the 2002 adaption. *Carl Reiner played Geppetto in the "Faerie Tale Theatre" episode. *Paul Reubens played Pinocchio in the "Faerie Tale Theatre" episode. *Michael RIchards played Vince (based on the fox) in the "Faerie Tale Theatre" episode. *Chris Rock voiced Woody the Termite (based on the Cricket) in the 'Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child' episode. *Mickey Rooney played Pinocchio in the 1957 TV adaptation. *Will Smith voiced Pinocchio in the 'Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child' episode. *John Tartaglia played Pinocchio in Shrek: the Musical. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literature Category:Literary References Category:Fairy Tales Category:Cartoon References Category:Movie References